Save me
by Skovko
Summary: Nova is trying to escape her violent boyfriend. He's got her trapped and she takes extreme measures to try to get out. She only has a small window to get everything set and reach her brother who's the only person who can help her. And he has a friend who turns out to be unexpected help as well. (Cameos by Alexa Bliss, Corey Graves, Bobby Lashley, John Cena, Luke Gallows and Lana.)
1. The only way out

Nova took a deep breath as she entered the house. She knew she didn't have much time. She had been planning her escape for a longer time, saving up money until she had enough to run. She didn't have enough. Far from. Another factor had come into play and she needed to get out today.

Baron wasn't home. He was at work right now. That didn't mean he didn't know what she had been doing before coming home. He always knew what she was doing. Being a cop meant he could tap into her phone calls and anything she did online. That was why she had saved money in some of her socks in her bottom drawer. A stupid hiding place but she had no other option. She ran up the stairs, opened the drawer, and her jaw dropped. The money was gone.

"Looking for this?" Baron asked.

She snapped her head in the direction of his voice. He was home even though he shouldn't be. He stood in the open door with her money in his hand, waving them carelessly up and down in the air. She didn't say anything. She knew better than to speak in that moment. He was angry, and his anger was always scary to experience.

"I found them a couple of weeks ago and I knew you were plotting something. So I started keeping an extra eye on you. I even went through our trash everyday and guess what I found," he said.

She swallowed hard. She knew exactly what he had found before he pulled the positive pregnancy test out of his back pocket.

"I found this," he held up the test. "And I know you went to see your doctor today. So what is it? Are you pregnant?"

When she didn't answer, he strode towards her fast. He pulled her up from the floor and pressed her up against the dresser.

"I asked you a fucking question!" He growled. "Are you pregnant?"  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Fantastic," he smirked. "I read that drastic temperature changes could mess up birth control pills so I put them in the freezer every night for months now. I guess it worked."

She couldn't believe it. With all the beating she took, the terror she lived with everyday, this was far the worst thing he had ever done to her. He knew she would find ways of getting out of sex if he just demanded a child because he knew she didn't want one. He had trapped her. He had forced it on her. He had found the one way that would make sure she wouldn't run.

"I booked an abortion," she said.  
"And I cancelled it," he wrapped a hand around her throat. "Don't you think I know everything you did today? You're not getting rid of my child. You're mine forever."  
"Baron, please," she whispered.  
"You know better than to argue with me!" He snarled.

He spat in her face. It hit below her left eye and she felt it run down her cheek. Just one of his many ways of degrading her. Getting spit on was better than getting beaten. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom on the first floor. The bathroom without a window. Her eyes widened when she found a mattress, a pillow and a blanket on the floor.

"You're not running away from me!" He pushed her inside the room. "Not ever!"  
"You can't keep me in here," she said. "Baron, please. I won't run. I promise. Don't lock me in here."  
"Sorry, Nova, but I can't take that chance," he said.

He closed the door and locked it. She listened to his footsteps disappearing down the stairs. He wasn't gone long. He came back up the stairs and then the door unlocked again. He held her basket of yarn and knitting needles.

"This will keep you busy. Knit some cute clothes for our child. I'll call the diner tomorrow to let them know you quit," he said.

The diner had been her final hope of getting out of this room. She didn't make much as a waitress and he kept track of her money. That's why she hadn't told him she had gotten a raise. The raise was the little money she put aside. Her boss didn't know exactly what was going on in her home but he knew things weren't alright so he had agreed to hand her the raise every month rather than putting it on her paycheck.

"Goodnight, Nova," he said. "I'll check up on you before I go to bed."

He closed and locked the door again. His footsteps disappeared down the stairs and the faint sound of a football game reached her upstairs. She looked at the knitting needles in the basket and tears started rolling down her cheeks when she realized what she had to do. It was her only way out.

She took her pants and panties off. She grabbed a towel and bit down on it. This was gonna be the most painful thing she had ever done in her life. More painful than any beating she had ever taken from Baron. She couldn't have him hear her scream. Not until she was done. She grabbed the knitting needles as more tears ran down her face. She knew this was dangerous. Many women had died by doing this but she'd rather die than live like this.

Baron got up during half time. He went to the bathroom downstairs where he was. After peeing he stopped by the stairs and looked up. Something felt off. He needed to check up on her. He walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom up there. He heard whimpering the closer he got. He knew those sounds. She was in pain. He had heard her being in pain countless times before. He unlocked the door and looked at the bloody scene on the mattress. She barely recognized him. Her breathing was abnormal and she was clearly struggling to do so.

"What did you do?" He ran to her. "What the fuck did you do?"


	2. Brother to the rescue

Baron paced the hallway of the hospital. It had turned out that as a cop he didn't have free range like he assumed. He hadn't been allowed in the room while they had worked on her. He didn't like her being left unsupervised. She might talk and that would lead to questions. Questions he didn't care to answer.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded behind him. "Are you the boyfriend of Nova Rollins?"

He turned around and looked at a small, blonde woman.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend Baron Corbin," he said.  
"Hi, I'm her doctor Alexa Bliss," she introduced herself. "I'm happy to tell you that she's okay."  
"And the child?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry for your loss," he said.  
"That bitch!" He growled lowly.  
"Excuse me?" She asked.

She gave him a hard stare and he put on a fake smile.

"Nothing, nothing," he said. "Can I go see her?"  
"Only for a few minutes," she said.  
"But I'm a cop," he said.  
"And visiting hours are over. There's no crime being done here so you don't need to question her. Besides, she's sleeping. We gave her a pill to knock her out. She won't wake up for the next 8 hours. She'll be fine in our hands all night," she said.

He nodded. He knew this was a fight he couldn't win. If Nova would be out for 8 hours, he had nothing to worry about. He followed Alexa to Nova's room. She was on her back on the bed, looking like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Two minutes," Alexa reminded him.

She stepped out of the room. He walked over to the bed and looked at Nova. He looked behind him to make sure Alexa was gone. He leaned down to study her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were hidden from him. That was probably a good thing. If he saw those eyes right now, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from beating the living hell out of her.

"I'm very angry with you," he whispered. "We'll talk in the morning and you will repent once I get to take you home."

He hoped his words somehow traveled into her dreams. He wanted her to be haunted by nightmares all night long. He walked out of the room, nodding his head at Alexa as he passed her.

"Get some sleep," she said. "She's gonna need you tomorrow."  
"I will," he said.

Alexa walked into Nova's room to check up on her. To her surprise, Nova was looking right at her.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Alexa asked.  
"I didn't swallow the pill," Nova said.

She tried sitting up, whimpering in pain.

"No, no, no," Alexa ran over and stopped her. "You gotta lie still. Your body has been through a lot today."  
"Please, I need to borrow a phone. It's my only chance," Nova said.  
"Take it easy. Baron just left. He'll be back tomorrow," Alexa said.  
"That's exactly my point. I need to get out right now. If I don't get out tonight, then the next time you're gonna see me will be down at the morgue. He's gonna kill me," Nova said.  
"Oh honey, what has he done to you?" Alexa asked.

Alexa stroked Nova over her hair, trying to comfort the woman, wishing to somehow magically take away her pain.

"Please," Nova pleaded again. "He's tapping my phone, and I won't be surprised if he somehow keeps track on the hospital's lines either. I need to borrow your cell phone. I need to call my brother."  
"Okay," Alexa smiled. "Okay. Calm down."

Alexa took out her cell phone and handed it to Nova. Nova let out a loud sob and still put on a smile when she had the phone in her hand. Her brother's number was the one number she knew by heart. She always knew the day would come where she was gonna need it. She dialed up, hearing the ringing tone, and then his sweet voice came through.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Seth!" She sobbed.  
"Nova?" He sounded surprised. "What's wrong."  
"I'm in the hospital. I need you to come get me right now," she said.  
"I'm on my way," he said. "What's your room number?"

Just like that, no questions asked, Seth was on his way. Maybe he had always known the truth about her and Baron. She suspected it. And with her pulling away over the last two years, Seth knew something was up. They used to be close.

Only 20 minutes later he came rushing through the door. He looked at his sister. Her curly, brown hair was a shade lighter than his but they shared the same dark, chocolate brown eyes. She was only two years younger than him but he had always felt a great need to protect her. No one got to hurt her. Not until two years ago when Baron entered the picture.

"Holy shit, Nova!" He looked at her. "What happened?"  
"I did this. I had to," she said. "I..."

Her words left her. She looked at Alexa for help.

"She did a homemade abortion with knitting needles," Alexa said.  
"Why the fuck would you do that? If it was a money thing, I would have gladly given them to you," he said.  
"It wasn't," Nova cried. "He locked me in the upstairs bathroom and he wouldn't let me out. He was gonna keep me there. I didn't have any other choice."  
"I knew it. I fucking knew something wasn't right," he said.  
"Not now," she pleaded. "I need to get out of here before he comes back."

Seth snapped his head around to look at Alexa.

"Can I get a wheelchair or do I have to carry her out in the car?" He asked.  
"I'll get one," Alexa answered. "And some painkillers for the first couple of days."  
"I can walk," Nova interjected.  
"And you're going to. Just not out of here," Seth smiled. "Don't fight with me right now."

It was a painful ride back to Seth's house but she gritted her teeth and bit back the pain as much as she could. It was nothing compared to the hell she had gone through. It was her first step to freedom so she was gonna take whatever pain came with it. They finally reached his house and she looked at the other car parked in the driveway.

"When did you get a second car?" She asked.  
"I didn't," he answered.

He helped her out of the car and supported her as she walked to the front door. Someone on the inside opened it and she stared at the tall, long haired man.

"You remember Roman, right?" Seth asked. "He was here when you called."  
"I remember him," she said.  
"I can leave if you want," Roman offered. "But it is good to see you again after all this time.  
"No, stay," she said. "I'm gonna sleep anyway so you can go back to having guy time."

She remembered him all too well. He had entered Seth's life shortly before Baron entered hers. Roman and Seth had met at the gym. Seth was a lawyer, and he started doing crossfit whenever his busy schedule would allow it. Roman was a professional boxer and he happened to work out at the same gym Seth started going to.

She had crushed on Roman from the first second she laid her eyes on him but he didn't seem to see her as anything but Seth's little sister, so when Baron walked into the diner one day and started talking to her, she had ended up going out with him and started a life with him. A life she deeply regretted.

"Let's get you to bed," Seth said.

He helped her into his guest room and down on the bed. He tucked her in like he used to when they were kids.

"One question," he said. "Does he beat you?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"I fucking knew it!" He growled. "No more, Nova. You're safe here."  
"He's a cop," she said.  
"And I'm a lawyer. Believe me, I'm ready to dance with him," he said.  
"Me too," Roman said.

They both looked towards the door where Roman stood. She felt embarrassed. She didn't want Roman to hear any of this. She thought he had gone back to the living room when she and Seth went into the guest room.

"And what are you gonna do? Beat him up?" Seth asked.  
"If I have to," Roman shrugged.  
"I don't wanna have to work on keeping your ass out of jail," Seth said. "And I think she's seen enough violence."  
"Just offering," Roman smiled at Nova. "I'm here for you if you need me."  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Now sleep," Seth stroked her cheek.

He turned off the light and left the door ajar. If she needed him, all she had to to was call out to him. He and Roman went back to the living room. He sat down with a loud sigh. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his best friend.

"I know," Roman nodded at him. "I know, Seth."  
"I wanna kill him so bad," Seth said.  
"She's safe here, right?" Roman asked.  
"God, I hope so," Seth answered. "I mean, she should be but this is Baron. He's not exactly known to play fair around town. I've dealt with him many times before when he's fucked over people."


	3. On board

"What do you mean she's fucking gone?" Baron shouted.  
"Calm down," Alexa gave him a hard look. "She checked herself out during the night."  
"You said she would be out for 8 hours!" He shouted.  
"And she should have been. Her body fought the medicine and she checked herself out. She's got every right to do that," she said.  
"Why didn't you fucking call me?" He asked.  
"First of all, I don't have your number. Second of all, I don't have to. She's an adult. She walked out of here and I assumed she went home," she said.  
"How did she even walk?" He asked.  
"Painkillers sometimes work miracles and she's not a cripple," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta make a round before I get off work."

She hurried away from him. She had only seen a touch of his anger but she now understood why Nova had been so scared and so desperate to get out of there before he came back. She could only hope Nova remained safe.

Baron was seething when he made it back down to his car. He punched the steering wheel several times, picturing Nova's face in front of him as his fist smashed down on the leather. He finally felt lost for breath and looked at himself in the rear view mirror. When he thought about it, there was really only one place she could have gone.

"Seth fucking Rollins!" He growled.

Roman was humming lowly as he started the coffee maker. He hadn't meant to spend the night in Seth's house but Seth had needed to talk way into the night so Roman had ended up crashing on the couch. And that wasn't the only reason. He wanted to stay near Nova. At least until he knew for sure she could take care of herself. A low whimpering interrupted his humming. He turned his head and realized it was her voice. He hurried towards the guest room where he found her leaning up against the door frame.

"Jesus fucking christ, what are you doing, woman? You shouldn't be trying to walk when you're in pain," he said.  
"I need my painkillers. I don't know where Seth put them," she said.  
"They're in the kitchen," he said. "Let me help you."

He supported her to the kitchen where the painkillers were left on the countertop. He handed her one and a glass of water. She swallowed slowly, taking her time to empty the glass. She lowered the glass and looked at him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.  
"Seth needed to talk," he shrugged. "And I thought I'd better keep an eye on you as well, chipmunk. Lord knows all kinds of trouble start happening when the Rollins clan lets loose."

He chuckled at his own words. She studied him with a facial expression he couldn't quite decipher. There was a hint of a smile hidden there but also some sort of wondering.

"What is it? Do I have something in my beard?" He asked.  
"Call me that again," she said.  
"What? Chipmunk?" He asked.

That hint of a smile came once again.

"It's kinda cute," she said.  
"You're kinda cute," he said.  
"Are you flirting with my sister this early in the morning?" Seth asked.

He walked into the kitchen with a grin. Both Roman and Nova blushed a bit as if they were a couple of kids having being caught with their hands down the cookie jar.

"If you could see the looks on your faces right now," Seth chuckled and looked at Nova. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't get to answer because someone started banging on the front door. She gripped the countertop tightly, already knowing who would be on the other side by the way the person was pounding. Judging by the look on Seth's face, he knew who it was too.

"Stay here!" He looked at Roman. "And you fucking protect her if it comes to it!"

Seth straightened his back, walked out to the front door and opened. Baron was about to barge in but Seth pushed him back.

"Putting your hands on a cop now?" Baron smirked.  
"Entering without a warrant now?" Seth bit back.  
"I'm here for my girlfriend," Baron said.  
"I haven't seen her," Seth said.  
"Bullshit!" Baron growled. "Nova! Come out here right now!"  
"She's not here," Seth said.

For a few seconds the two men stared at each other. Both of them wanted nothing more than to rip the other apart. Since they both worked with the law, they knew better than to act on their impulses.

"I'll be back with a warrant," Baron said.  
"On what grounds?" Seth asked.  
"I'll figure out something. It just so happens judge Corey Graves is working today. You know him, right? Him and I go way back. We went to school together," Baron said.  
"Get the fuck off my property!" Seth demanded.  
"I'll be back, Seth. Really soon. And I'll take back what's mine," Baron said.

When Seth came back out in the kitchen, he found Roman with his arms around Nova. She was crying into Roman's shirt and he was doing his best to comfort her.

"It's okay, Nova. You're safe here," Roman said.

He locked eyes with Seth, wanting him to assure his little sister of the same.

"She's not," Seth said.  
"What?" Nova looked at him. "You said I was. You promised."  
"I know," Seth walked over to her. "But it's Corey at work today so Baron will get that fucking warrant. He knows better than to plant anything in my house, but you also know that he just wants to make sure you're actually here. Once he knows, he's gonna stay close to the house until he catches you alone. I can't just quit my job to protect you for the rest of my life."

She dried her eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this side of her. It was her taking a mental step back. Her taking all the pain that she didn't deserve. Her being stronger than she had to. Her that would cry herself to sleep at night once she had done what was needed of her. He used to crawl into her bed to comfort her after a day like that.

"I should have known better. Call him and tell him to come pick me up. I don't want him in here turning your house upside down," she said.  
"That is not gonna happen!" Seth felt angry. "I can't take time off but I'm not exactly alone in this, am I? Roman, what do you say?"  
"Anything you need," Roman said.  
"Great. Take her with you right now. Baron has never met you. He doesn't know you exist. She'll be safe with you," Seth said.  
"Seth!" She protested. "You can't do that!"  
"Watch me!" Seth said.  
"But Roman," she started.  
"Is on board," Roman finished her sentence.

She stared at Roman, not able to believe he was ready to do that for her.

"Let's go, chipmunk," he smiled.  
"You can't call each other," she said. "He's gonna tap Seth's phone to try and find me. You can't call or e-mail."  
"We'll figure it out," Seth said. "Now go before he comes back."

As promised Baron came back a little less than an hour later. Seth looked at the warrant. They were gonna search his house to see if he was hiding a fugitive named Bobby Lashley. It was true that Bobby had been a client of Seth's. Bobby had managed to escape prison three weeks prior.

"Really? Bobby?" Seth looked at Baron.  
"I got word from an informer that he's hiding here," Baron said.  
"Go ahead. Search my house," Seth said.

Baron looked at Seth, then out in the driveway, then back at Seth.

"She's not here anymore, is she?" He asked. "There were two cars in your driveway an hour ago. What happened to the other one?"  
"Have you been drinking since you're seeing double? I only have one car," Seth said.  
"There were two cars!" Baron hissed.  
"If that was the case, surely as a police officer you wrote down the license plate, didn't you?" Seth taunted.

It was clear that Baron hadn't thought to do so. Seth hadn't been a problem for long. Baron had thought he had everything under control so he hadn't kept track of Seth. He just assumed the man had two cars when he was there earlier. Clearly that hadn't been the case and Seth was one step ahead of Baron.

"I'll find her!" Baron snarled.  
"Tell her to call me then. I haven't seen her for half a year or there about. I miss her," Seth said.  
"I'll find her, Seth!" Baron repeated. "That's a fucking promise! You can't hide her forever!"


	4. The right choice

Nova sat on Roman's couch. She looked around his living room. He had a nice, little house. It felt warm and welcoming. The painkiller was kicking in which made her able to sit up straight without being in too much pain. He came walking in from the kitchen with a cold bottle of pepsi lime.

"Here you go," he handed her the bottle. "I would offer you a drink but that probably wouldn't be wise as long as you're on painkillers."  
"No, that would really fuck with my head and make me do weird shit," she chuckled.  
"It might be a fun experiment though," he chuckled back.

He sat down too, watching her as she took small sips of the bottle.

"Why him? Why Baron? What made you fall for him?" He asked.  
"I've been asking myself that many times too," she sighed. "He was so persistent. He didn't take no for an answer. All the warning signs were there but I didn't read into them. I thought he was a man knowing what he wanted and not afraid to go for it. And he was a cop. Cops are supposed to protect us. That was the one thing that made me overlook all the warning signs."

She fiddled with the lid of the bottle, screwing it back on only to screw it right back off again.

"I never wanted children," she said.  
"So how did it happen?" He asked.  
"He messed with my birth control," she answered.  
"What a bastard!" He growled.  
"I always wanted to get sterilized," she said.  
"So what's stopping you?" He asked.

She sighed and took a sip of the bottle.

"First it was the doctors. The whole thing with telling me that I'm too young to know what I want and that I'll change my mind. It's funny how you'll never say that to a person at the same age saying she wants children. And I'm not too young to get a nose job or a tattoo. But damn it if you don't fit the mold, then suddenly your opinion doesn't matter and you no longer know your own mind," she said.

He reached over and took her hand.

"Double standards," he said. "It really needs to stop. People need to accept that there are childfree people in this world and that they don't change their mind for anything or anybody. And they need to stop arguing about things like this when it's really none of their business."  
"Thank you," she said.  
"I get it. So what came after the doctors?" He asked.  
"A few years went by before I tried again. I found one that wanted to do it but I couldn't afford it. I'm just a waitress. And then Baron happened. He wouldn't allow me to do it," she said.

He squeezed her hand and she gave him a smile in return. No one had ever understood or accepted this before other than Seth.

"So what if I paid?" He asked.  
"Roman," she sighed.  
"Hypothetical," he said. "Just humor me."  
"Baron would know. He keeps track of me the weirdest ways. My name would pop up in the system and he'd hunt down the doctor who did it. I can't just walk into a clinic and get it done the same day. There's a waiting list. My name would be out there for a long period of time. Long enough for him to stand and wait in front of the building that day," she said.  
"What if you could?" He asked. "What if you could walk in and get it done the same day? Will you take a ride with me? There's someone I want you to meet."

Once again she had bit back the pain as he drove them to a private practice. He went straight to a room in the back as if he knew the place. It didn't take long until a doctor joined them.

"Roman!" He greeted them happily.  
"John!" Roman greeted him back. "Nova, this is a friend of mine. John Cena. He owns this practice."  
"What brings you here?" John asked.  
"She wants to get sterilized," Roman said.  
"I can do that," John said.  
"Just like that?" She asked.  
"John's sterilized too. He gets it," Roman said. "However, he needs to know about Baron and the abortion first."

She stumbled through her words, telling John enough for him to get the picture.

"Normally I would wait but since your body is already trying to heal in the same area, I think we should do it now. That way you'll get all the healing out of the way at once," John said.

He grabbed his calender and looked in it.

"Tomorrow morning at 9?" He asked.  
"Aren't you off work on Mondays?" Roman asked.  
"Not if Nova's coming in," John winked. "I can keep her name out of the system until I open at 8. I gotta put her in before the surgery but he won't find her that fast."  
"Once my name is in there, it doesn't go away again. He'll come for you," she said.  
"Let him come," John shrugged. "I'm not allowed to talk about my patients. And you won't be here once he finally comes around. I performed surgery on you but I don't know where you went after that."  
"Nova?" Roman asked. "Your choice, chipmunk."  
"Let's fucking do it!" She smiled widely.

Her bright smile rubbed off on Roman. In that moment she looked happy. It was her choice, her decision, and it was clearly the right thing for her.

"Okay, no eating or drinking after midnight," John said. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

She was calm next morning. Roman studied her silently.

"What?" She asked.  
"You look..." He searched for the right word. "...hopeful."  
"I am," she said. "I've always wanted this. Even if Baron finds me after this, he can't ever hurt me that way again."  
"He won't find you," he said. "Now let's get you carved up."  
"Was that supposed to be some sort of morbid joke?" She asked.  
"That was horrible. I know," he laughed.

He drove her to the private practice where John was waiting for them.

"It's gonna take a little while. You can run out and do whatever meanwhile," John said.  
"No," Roman sat down on a chair. "I'm gonna be right here waiting. I wanna be here when she wakes up."


	5. Desperate

Roman looked at Nova in that long, light yellow dress with silver stars all over it. One of the many clothing items donated by his mother and sisters. They didn't know much about Nova and why she was in Roman's house but they trusted him and had given him some clothes for her to wear.

That was a week ago. She had been in his house for an entire week now and she was getting around more easy for each day that passed. She was off the painkillers. He still hadn't offered her a drink though. One day when her body, heart and mind were fully healed. It would happen. He was sure of it. She smiled more and more each day and he was the lucky receiver of those smiles.

"Just go," she said.

He hadn't left the house for more than 30 minutes at the time while she had been there. He needed to get back in the gym and work out hard again. A run around the neighborhood wasn't enough in the long run. He had bought her a burner phone so she could reach him if it was needed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" He asked.  
"What would I do in a gym? I'd trip over a dumbbell and injure myself," she said.  
"I know Seth would love to see you," he said.  
"Exactly why I'm not going. If Baron keeps track of Seth, he'll have eyes on the gym too. He'll see me enter," she said.  
"You're the smart one between the two of us," he chuckled.

He gave her a hug. The scent of her hair awoke something inside of him. It always did. He didn't act on those feelings, just like he hadn't acted on them back in the days when they first met. He had wanted to but he was scared. Scared to mess up his new friendship with Seth by messing with his sister. And then Baron had entered the picture.

"I'll bring home some food. What do you want?" He asked.  
"Pizza," she grinned.  
"Jesus fucking christ, woman. You're gonna force me to eat pineapple again, aren't you?" He asked.  
"You love it," she laughed.  
"The things I don't do for you," he sounded theatrical. "All the sacrifices, all the pain I endure."

Seth was already inside the gym when Roman arrived. Seth nodded at Roman, silently telling him no one was in there watching him. Roman walked over to him.

"How is she?" Seth asked.  
"She's really good. Happy even," Roman answered.  
"Happy? Really?" Seth stopped and smiled.  
"Oh, and she got sterilized," Roman said.  
"She always wanted that. I'm guessing that doctor friend of yours?" Seth asked.  
"John Cena, yeah," Roman answered. "He did it on his day off. He kept her name out of the system until an hour before the surgery. Baron never got a chance at finding out in time."  
"That's good," Seth said.

Roman's phone started ringing. He looked at the name on the screen.

"And speaking of," he answered the phone. "Hi, John."  
"I hope I'm not too late," John said.  
"What is it?" Roman asked.  
"I had a visit from that Baron guy an hour ago. I meant to call you straight away but I got a conference call right after that I couldn't get out of. He knows. He finally found her name in the system," John said.  
"What did you tell him?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," John said. "Absolutely nothing. I told him to book an appointment for a hair transplant or get out of my practice."  
"Thanks," Roman hung up and looked at Seth. "Baron knows about the surgery."

Roman sat down on a bench. Seth took a few steps away, staring at himself in the mirror. It was okay so far. Baron only knew where she had been the day of the surgery. As long as Roman's name wasn't connected with hers, she would be fine.

"Seth!" Baron's angry voice came through the room.

Seth saw Baron in the mirror as the angry man crossed the floor. He turned around just in time to come face to face with Baron.

"You had her sterilized?" Baron snarled. "You took my girl and took away the one thing that wasn't yours to take!"  
"The one thing?" Seth snorted. "What about everything you took from her? I didn't take shit from her. I gave her what she always wanted."  
"That wasn't her choice to make!" Baron yelled.  
"Yes, it was," Seth kept his cool. "It wasn't my choice or your choice or anyone but her. She's done with you, Baron. Move on."  
"I'll find her!" Baron hissed. "I swear to god, I'll find her and drag her sorry ass back home where she belongs!"

Roman watched it all from the bench he was sitting on. He could see Seth was struggling with the same as him. Both men staying grounded and not taking the bait. Baron wanted Seth to snap and hit him. That way he could arrest him. But one other thing was also clear. Baron hadn't caught on to Seth and Roman actually knowing each other. They were still ahead. Baron's eyes landed on Roman in the mirror. He turned his head slowly and looked at Roman.

"Can I help you?" He snarled.  
"No, I'm just wondering if I need to call security," Roman said.  
"I am security!" Baron pulled out his badge. "I'm a cop and this scumbag here needs to know his place!"  
"It's all good, man," Roman held up his hands. "I'm just here to work out."  
"Continue!" Baron looked at Seth again. "You too, Seth. Stay here and work out while I go out looking for her. She belongs to me. You know it as well as she does. When I find her, and I will find her, there's gonna be hell to pay."

He stormed out of the gym again. Seth sank back against the mirror and looked at Roman.

"Shit!" Seth hissed.  
"I need to get home to her," Roman stood up.  
"No!" Seth stopped him. "Baron's gonna be out there waiting. I'm the one who needs to storm out of here. He'll follow me, thinking I'm gonna drive straight to her. You can leave after that. Just give me a ten minutes head start."  
"Seth," Roman placed his hands on Seth's shoulders. "She's safe with me. I won't let him near her."  
"I know," Seth blinked back the tears. "Thank you."

Roman did as Seth had asked. He waited ten minutes and then got out in his car. He drove straight home, constantly checking his rear view mirror. No one was following him. He stormed into his house. She stood on the floor, looking confused at him being home so soon. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Roman, you're scaring me," she said.  
"Baron came to the gym," he said.

She pulled away from him but he wouldn't let her. He took her hands to stop her from taking more steps.

"He doesn't know. He didn't realize Seth and I knew each other. He knows about your surgery. John had a visit from him. He thought Seth took you to get it done," he said.  
"He'll find me," she said.  
"No, he won't!" He pulled her into his arms again. "I fucking promise you that, chipmunk!"  
"Don't use that pet name when you're angry," she said.  
"I'll use it damn well as I please!" He laughed through his anger. "Chipmunk."

He released her from the hug and ran his fingers down her cheeks.

"My chipmunk," he said.

There was a perfect moment there but he didn't take it. Any other day he would have but he couldn't. Not now with Baron having been so close to him a short time ago. It would seem wrong. It would seem like he was desperate for something. In a way he was. He was desperate for her. He always had been. Ever since he first laid eyes on her. He had never told anyone. He had always thought she would be the one that got away. She probably would. Even having her in his house didn't make him go for it.

"So what happens now?" She asked.  
"I got another house in Florida," he said.  
"You're moving?" She asked.  
"I was planning to but I want you to come with me. You can start over far away from here. He's just a shitty cop in a small town. He can't touch you in Florida," he said.  
"But what about you? I don't want you to move just to keep me safe," she said.

He let out a low chuckle. She wasn't really listening.

"I was already planning on moving there. I can't box forever. I've been offered a job as a trainer for new upcoming talents. I'd like to switch in that direction. I'm tired of stepping into the ring and getting the shit beaten out of me," he said.  
"You always win," she said.  
"Undefeated and proud of it," he grinned. "But they still get some good punches in and that shit hurts. I'm getting too old for this. Let's be realistic. Time is catching up with me and I've already earned enough to retire. I don't wanna retire though. I wanna train other people."

She blinked a few times. It was clear she was thinking about what he had just said. It was a huge step for her to say yes to this.

"What will I do there? I can't live with you forever," she said.  
"Technically you can," he gave her a smile. "But we'll figure out something. You're not stupid. You can do anything you set your mind too. And maybe I'm gonna need a personal assistant."  
"Can I think about it?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered. "I got my last fight two weeks from now. I was gonna move after that. Let me know what you want. I don't have to move. I can stay here if you wanna stay. Whatever you wanna do, I'm gonna be there with you."  
"That's not fair to you," she said.  
"Life's not always fair," he shrugged. "Something you've experienced first hand."

He kept a brave, little smile on his face. He wasn't gonna tell her that it hurt a bit that she wasn't ready to tell him yes. He understood it was a lot to ask of her but he had a childish fantasy that she would throw herself in his arms and say yes. He was a fool. A fool in love. A fool she didn't deserve to know existed. He was gonna bury that fool and continue being her friend. Her brother's best friend.


	6. Getting answers

Baron stared at his boss Luke Gallows. He didn't hear most of the words coming out of his boss's mouth. He only caught the important part. He had been fired. Not suspended. Fired. Somehow Luke had found out that Baron had tapped into telephones and other things he wasn't allowed to without a warrant.

"Hand over your badge and gun," Luke said.

Baron placed both items on the table. It didn't matter much. He had another gun at home if he needed one. It was the badge that hurt the most to give up.

"How did you find out?" He asked.  
"How do you think?" Luke sighed. "What do you think happens when you get involved with a lawyer's sister and start stalking her around, Baron? And not just any lawyer. Seth freaking Rollins. One of the best in town. He called me and told me. I didn't wanna believe him but I had to look into it and it turned out he was right."  
"Seth!" Baron growled lowly.  
"Get some help, Baron. That's my advice both as your boss but also as your friend. You need help," Luke said.  
"I'm fine!" Baron snarled.

Roman sat with a cup of coffee, watching Nova do a crossword puzzle in the paper. It had been a week since he offered her the Florida deal but she still hadn't given him an answer. He didn't pressure her for one. When she was ready, she would tell him either yes or no. Knocking sounded on the door. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asked.  
"No," he stood up. "Stay here."

He walked to his front door and sighed in relief when he saw Seth through the small window. He opened the door to let his friend in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I come bearing good news," Seth smiled. "Nova?"  
"In this kitchen," Roman said.

They walked out there and Seth hugged Nova. He hadn't seen her in two weeks. Before he got her out of the hospital, he hadn't seen her for nearly half a year. This time it was different. This time he wasn't gonna let her slip out of his hands again.

"Is it safe for you to be here?" She asked.  
"I wasn't followed," he said. "And I got Baron fired."  
"You what? How?" She asked.  
"I called his boss about his stalking behavior. They caught him tapping into my phone and other things as well," he answered.  
"What does that mean?" Roman asked.  
"It means he's fired but that's it," Seth answered. "It's still not safe but he has to go back to old school stalking. It's gonna be harder for him but he's not gonna go away."

He looked at her again. He wished he could tell her it was all over but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked.  
"I'll be in the garden," Roman said.

He walked outside, letting the siblings have a moment alone.

"What's up?" Seth asked.  
"What would you say if I moved to Florida?" She asked.  
"He asked you to move with him?" He grinned.  
"You knew he was moving?" She asked.  
"Of course. He's my best friend," he chuckled. "But to answer your question, I wouldn't mind. Has something happened between you?"  
"No, I don't think he likes me that way," she said.  
"He does. Trust me. He thinks I don't notice it but I've always known. I actually thought you would end up getting together in the beginning since you both couldn't stop drooling over each other but then Baron happened," he said.  
"Yeah, Baron happened," she said.

She looked down ashamed. He wouldn't allow it though. He tipped her head back up with his hand.

"Don't do that," he said. "It's not your fault. I've had many cases on my desk like this and it's never the victim's fault. Abusers know what they're doing. They play the game to perfection. You didn't realize it until it was too late and you were caught in his web."

Roman was standing outside with his hands in his pockets, looking at the sunny day when Seth came out.

"So Florida, huh? You're taking her with you?" Seth asked.  
"I asked her. She hasn't given me an answer yet," Roman answered.  
"She will," Seth smirked. "You better take care of her or I'm gonna beat you up on Christmas."  
"Why on Christmas?" Roman asked.  
"Because I'm flying there to celebrate it with you," Seth winked. "Go inside. Get your answer before she gets cold feet."

Roman hurried inside. They met in the hallway as she apparently was on her way out to join them outside.

"Chipmunk!" He smiled.  
"Yes," she smiled back.  
"Yeah?" He smiled wider. "And that is a yes to moving to Florida, right?"  
"Yes, it's a yes," she laughed.

He hugged her tight. Seth came walking in, smiling at the two people in front of him. He knew it would happen at some point and they had his blessing. He wasn't gonna push anymore than he had already done today. They would have to figure that part out themselves.

"When are you moving?" Seth asked.  
"I have my final match Friday night," Roman answered. "I was thinking Sunday."  
"I'm gonna miss you," Seth said. "Both of you."

Baron stared in anger at what he had found. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He might not be able to log on to the police station's network anymore but he had stolen a tracker a while back. Now that he was fired, he had placed it on Seth's car so he didn't have to follow him around constantly.

Seth had driven to an address owned by a man named Roman Reigns. Baron had googled the name and to his surprise a lot came up. Apparently this Roman guy was a famous boxer. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Baron recognized him. Roman had been in the gym with Seth that day. They had pretended not to know each other which could only mean one thing. Nova was hiding with Roman.

**ROMAN REIGNS ABOUT TO MOVE TO FLORIDA AFTER HIS FINAL MATCH**

He stared at the headline. He had already read the article that explained why Roman was planning on moving. All that didn't matter at all. It only mattered that he was moving. If Nova was with him, she would probably be moving too. Baron wouldn't allow it. Roman had his final match Friday so maybe he should go there and stand in the back, take in the man and the surroundings, see if he might spot Nova there.


	7. The last fight

Both Roman and Seth had their concerns about letting Nova go to see Roman's final match. In the end they couldn't stop her. She was an adult making her own decisions. Seth hadn't seen the shadow of Baron since Luke had fired him so they figured it would be safe to let her go. Besides, Seth would be standing next to her all through the show.

"He looks good in there," Nova said.  
"He's a natural," Seth agreed. "Uh, what a punch! If that idiot gets up again, I'll be surprised."

Roman's opponent didn't get back up. Roman won by knockout. The entire arena erupted in cheers as he took his final bow inside the boxing ring. He had loved living this life but he also knew that it was the right time to quit. After a quick shower, he walked out to Seth and Nova.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.  
"I'll stop by with dinner tomorrow night. I wanna send you off properly," Seth said.  
"Pizza!" She grinned at her brother.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, woman, not the pineapples again," Roman said.  
"She's torturing you too?" Seth laughed.  
"I'm beginning to reconsider taking her with me Sunday," Roman said.  
"Too late. You're stuck with me now," she pushed him lightly.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, chipmunk," he said.

They were back home shortly after. Most of the house was packed down but all the furniture still remained. A moving truck would pick them up Sunday morning. They walked towards the bedroom and the guest room. He turned around in the open door to his bedroom. He wanted to tell her goodnight but she stood so close to him. She moved her hand up to his chest, nervously biting her lip as she took a step closer to him.

"Chipmunk?" He asked.  
"I don't..." She started.  
"You don't what? You gotta talk to me here before I end up doing something you don't want," he said.  
"I don't wanna sleep alone tonight," she said.

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling how her soft lips moved against his. He slowly backed into the bedroom, pulling her with him for every step. He lowered her gently on the bed. His hand ran down the side of her body. His eyes followed its movement before he looked up at her again.

"Is it too soon?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I'm not in pain anymore," she said.  
"It's only been three weeks," he reminded her.  
"The doctor said I didn't damage anything. She asked if I had studied it since it seemed like I knew exactly what I was doing. I was lucky," she said.  
"But still," he said. "I don't wanna hurt you."  
"We can go slow. I'll stop you if it hurts," she said.  
"Good plan," he grinned. "And I got some tricks too that I know I can do."

He kissed her again, moving his mouth over her skin down to her ear.

"I've been told I got a tongue like a lizard," he flicked her earlobe with his tongue. "And I'm gonna show you exactly what I can do with it."

Baron pulled out the tools and silently opened the door. He had an old locksmith friend named Lana. Friend and friend, more someone he used to fuck in the past. He had fucked her again last night. Lied to her, told her he missed her, fucked her to make her believe him, stolen some of her locksmith tools.

He heard Nova cry out in pleasure as he entered the house. There was a time she had cried out like that to him too. Way back in the beginning before she knew the real him. He hadn't given it a thought how her sounds had turned more fake over time until this moment when he heard her cries of lust and pleasure. It took everything in him not to rush into the bedroom and put a bullet in Roman's head. He had to wait for the right time. He waited in the darkness for hours. Eventually their sounds died down and they went to sleep while he continued waiting.

She woke up in the middle of the night. Roman had a protective arm around her waist, snuggling up against her back. She gently tried to move his arm. He kissed her back before lifting his arm to let her slip out of bed.

"Hurry back," he mumbled.  
"Go back to sleep," she whispered.

She walked through the dark house and out in the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and started drinking. She didn't hear Baron sneak up on her in the darkness but she felt the gun press into her side. She dropped the glass on the floor and it splintered. She was about to scream but he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh! Don't wake him up," he pressed the gun further into her side. "I know you feel this. Now, I'm gonna move my hand. One sound and you're dead. Do you understand? Nod your head yes or no."

She nodded yes. She had no doubt he meant every word.

"Good girl," he moved his hand. "What a mess you made. Clean up before we go. I can't have him think you didn't leave on your own."

She squatted down, picking up pieces of glass. Baron took a step backwards and felt warm breath on his neck. He turned around fast with his gun raised but he wasn't fast enough. A punched knocked him out and sent him straight to the floor. Roman quickly picked up the gun before moving over Baron's body to Nova.

"Are you alright?" He helped her up. "Did he hurt you?"  
"No, I'm just a bit shaken up," she answered. "Is he out cold?"  
"For now," Roman said. "I'll call the police. Go get dressed."

Seth showed up Saturday night with pizza. He had been there during the night too. After calling the police, Roman had called Seth. Seth had come running right away. Baron had been arrested. Luke had personally checked Seth's car and found the tracker. Another thing that Baron would be charged with besides stalking, breaking and entering, carrying an illegal weapon, threatening and attempting to kidnap Nova.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but I'm glad you're leaving," Seth said.  
"Me too," Nova said.  
"I pulled some strings and got you a restraining order. I got good contacts around here. We'll know the second he gets out and everything he does. I doubt he'll come running for you in Florida but I got my eyes on him," Seth said.  
"And I got one hell of a fence around my house in Florida, and tomorrow I'll call a security company to get an alarm system installed," Roman said.  
"Good," Seth said. "Let's eat."

He opened the pizza box and they all picked up a slice each. He looked at Nova and Roman. They were sitting close and they kept sharing looks.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Seth asked.  
"Not really," Roman winked.  
"Something happened last night," she said. "I'm not sure what to call it."  
"Sex?" Seth offered with a snicker.  
"That too," Roman said.  
"Oh my god, I didn't need to hear that. I was joking," Seth said. "She's my sister, damn it!"  
"You asked," Roman laughed. "But what happened is the beginning of a relationship. Or at least I hope so."

He looked at Nova. He had let her know that he was in. It was up to her if she wanted to continue what they had started last night.

"The beginning," she smiled.  
"A fucked up beginning," Seth chuckled.  
"You're just jealous you're still single," she said.  
"Probably," he lifted his soda. "To my sister and my best friend. May you become disgustingly happy in Florida."


End file.
